


california

by Rayne



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayne/pseuds/Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket and Eridan Ampora have never had much going for them in the small town they grew up in, so why not blow that joint? Young and foolish, they pack up and head off on a cross country trip, hoping to make their way in one of California's big cities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	california

Vriska and Eridan had been friends for almost as long as she could remember. As it was, she couldn’t imagine life without him. There had to have been a time before, that much she knew, but it must have been a pretty goddamn boring time. They had met when they were six, after the first time she had run away, but before it had become a serious issue. She had been in the park, half considering trying to spend the night there, and he had been the only other kid nearby. How could she resist such charm? Cue the sarcasm.

In all honesty, she ran away a lot. It was something that had stopped being surprising years ago, and she was always expected to make a return. There would never be an explanation when she did, not even an apology for the worry, but goddamn, would she glow. The freedom, the adventure, even the bad of it all. It was like an addiction to her. Nothing in the world could have begun to compare to the rush of being on her own, she thought, nothing better than proving that she could take care of herself. If there was one thing in this world she could do, it was that! She could fend for herself. And now she had the chance to prove it for real, no crawling back home involved.

Every time she had run away before, Vriska had always returned. She would disappear for a few days, weeks, months, then get bored with it all and come back. It was a simple system, but it did grow tiresome after so long. She always ranted that she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why she came back, but something in her knew. She was almost positive that it had something to do with Eridan. He was the one goddamn pull their stupid town held. He must have been. It certainly wasn’t her family bringing her back, with her perfect fucking sister and her crazy mother. Perfect Aranea, with her perfect grades and her perfect looks and her perfect goddamn manners, who was everything Vriska should have grown up to be. All things considered, they were part of the reason she so often left! So it must have been Eridan. He was the best friend she had ever had; he kept her sane. He was like a brother to her, much more than her mother or sister, and you couldn’t just abandon family. It wasn’t right! And so every time she left, Vriska Serket came back.

This time, she knew it was going to be different. This time, she was going to pack her bags and leave for good! There was no way in hell that she would ever come back! This time, she was bringing Eridan with her, and that was that. If she brought the one thing that constantly sent her scrambling back home, there would be no reason left to return! Simple!  
In all honesty, she was surprised that Eridan had agreed. A cross country trip the second you were of age wasn’t something to be taken lightly, particularly not when it was intended to be permanent, but he had readily agreed. She knew that there wasn’t much draw in the home for him either, and she supposed there wasn’t much reason to be shocked, but who the hell would want to leave town with only her as company? Christ, he must have been crazier than her. Not that she was going to protest.

All aside, Vriska was really pretty grateful to have him around. They made a good team together, she thought. They balanced each other out, though only slightly, and she didn’t know what she would do without him. Perhaps he wasn’t the best ‘balance’, it wasn’t as though he ever managed to deter her from her more socially unacceptable actions, but it was enough to keep her alive and (mostly) safe. Besides, he didn’t judge her, and how could you not love that? It was nice to be able to let loose for once.

Now, against all odds, Vriska was about to leave for real. She was going to gather up all of the good this stupid town had, and she was taking it all with her. It was almost hard to believe that she was doing it for real, throwing her things and her cares in a suitcase and leaving for good, and it hadn’t quite set in yet. She half expected something to go wrong, to keep her chained down, because this was too good to be true. But somehow, she found herself putting everything she valued into that case, secretly shocked when nothing jumped out to stop her, and by the time she was done, she was grinning. Nothing would stop her now. The suitcase near her door testified that tomorrow they left, the guitar leaning against it only serving as a firmer reminder, and the excited sort of butterflies in her stomach drove it home. She would never get that excited over a simple vacation. Tomorrow, they’d be in her old junkyard jeep, and nothing short of absolute hell would stop them. 

Flopping back onto her bed, Vriska snatched up her phone, smirking as she tapped in a quick message to Eridan, the only contact that ever got any use anyways.

“One more day. ::::)”


End file.
